Sobre cabelos e calças de moletom
by Nihal elphic
Summary: Fic de dia dos namorados atrasada. O titulo diz quase tudo. Fiz essa fic pra um concurso e ela recebeu o primeiro lugar. SasuSaku T por preucaução


A jovem andava descalça pelo corredor de madeira, era uma enorme mansão, e no começo Sakura não gostava dela, passava-lhe uma imagem de tristeza e dor, e suas paredes pareciam frias. Mas depois da mudança de vida do dono, a casa pareceu mudar junto, e pouco a pouco ganhando um ar mais caloroso, e trocando alguns moveis, ela se tornou aconchegante, até mesmo as vistas da menina de cabelos rosados.

Virou à direita em um corredor e foi até o banheiro, precisava de uma ducha quente e relaxante para dispersar o cansaço e a raiva que sentia no momento, esta totalmente direcionada ao namorado, e não era pouca.

Tirou a roupa, largando a saia no chão, a blusa caída por cima da pia, os sapatos chutados para baixo do armário branco, e a lingerie pendura no gancho de toalhas, sabia que Sasuke teria um ataque se visse seu desleixe, mas no momento queria mais é que ele se danasse, ele e toda a sua mania de arrumação.

Era uma pessoa compreensiva se você parasse para pensar, com o amor de sua vida até de mais, entendia um monte de coisas, inclusive ele tê-la abandonado por uma cobra anos atrás para dar uma de vingador e que ele era ocupado, que o que fazia era para o bem de todos e a alegria geral da nação, e por este motivo não poderia passar o final de semana com ela. O que a irritava era aquele serzinho deixá-la sozinha no dia dos namorados, a proibir de sair e ainda por cima pedir para ficar "ela" cuidar da casa "dele".

- Claro, Sasuke-kun, também não quer que eu lave suas cuecas? – resmungou irônica, ligando o chuveiro.

Só porque ele era poderoso, inteligente, forte, sexy, viril, alguns centímetros maiores do que ela e tinha um tanquinho trabalhado que fazia qualquer uma babar mentalmente e corporeamente, do qual deixava ela usufruir, ele não podia achar que, se tratando de Uchiha Sasuke, ainda mais se fosse no caráter sexual.

De olhos fechados sentiu as gotas de água entrarem em contato com a pele e deslizar por todo o corpo até o chão levando junto toda a sujeira que se acumulara ao longo do dia. Tateou em busca do sabonete, e pegou o primeiro que viu, começou a esfregá-lo no corpo quando percebeu que não era o que ela usava, abriu os olhos e percebeu que era o dele.

Primeiramente inalou a fragrância, recordando-se do jovem e pensou na saudade que sentia dele, poucos dias e já sentia uma imensa falta. Minutos depois notou o que fazia, e lembrou-se do que ele fez, uma súbita raiva veio quase que instantaneamente, e ela arremessou o sabonete na parede furiosamente, errando por pouco o box, o que foi um sorte, já que ele provavelmente quebraria.

Pegou o certo e começou a esfregar delicadamente a pela em movimentos circulares, tentando dispersar a raiva que sentira anteriormente. Após todo um ritual, passando o sabonete duas vezes em cada lugar, e esfregando as mãos até sair o cheiro do hospital de seu corpo, procurou pelo xampu.

Fez a mão em forma de concha e encheu-a até a metade, aplicando em seguida no cabelo, esfregando bem o couro cabeludo e massageando a cabeça de forma relaxante, enxaguou, e pegou o creme, fazendo o mesmo processo de medida anterior, mas colocando só metade, e passando apenas nas pontas, esperou alguns minutos antes de tirar o produto.

Desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha, se secando bem e depois envolvendo o corpo, pegou outra e secou os cabelos, e as enrolou neles como um turbante. Depois disso saiu do box, deixou-a cair, passou hidratante em si e em seguida procurou pelas roupas que havia separado, mas havia esquecido-as no quarto, amarrou novamente a toalha em torno de si.

Arrastando os pés descalços foi até o quarto do namorado, e procurou pelas roupas que havia deixado lá, encontrou uma calça de moletom preta com listras verdes e brancas, e uma calcinha estilo box, que alias o garoto vivia ralhando por causa delas. Enquanto vestia a roupa de baixo, lembrou-se dele falando "Sakura sou eu quem usa as cuecas nessa relação", apesar disso ela sabia que ele achava sexy.

Terminou de colocar a calça e abriu as gavetas em busca de uma blusa, mas ficou indecisa entre usar uma sua ou de Sasuke. Ela estava brava com ele, então não deveria usar a dele, mas era uma de suas manias, e ela parecia tão mais confortável.

- Vou usar a dele, assim ela vai ficar impregnada com o meu cheiro e ele vai ter que lavar – concluiu feliz por ter achado uma desculpa, pegou uma das camisetas perfeitamente dobradas dele e a vestiu.

Voltou para o banheiro com o cabelo ainda úmido, e depois de pegar um potinho marrom, sentou-se na tampa da privada, e passou a aplicar o produto no cabelo todo, mecha por mecha. Ao terminar colocou a toalha em volta do pescoço para que o produto não pingasse na camiseta.

- Se bem que isso seria uma vingança perfeita – pensou em voz alta e completou o pensamento – Por kami, estou ficando vingativa, acho que é a convivência com o Sasuke.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou um pote de sorvete de chocolate, colocou em cima da pia e abriu uma gaveta procurando pela colher de sorvete que trouxera de casa. Sasuke não tinha uma porque nunca tomava, e alias ele não tinha uma serie de coisas de cozinha, como taças de doce, xícaras diferenciadas (tomava chá e café na mesma), coisas que ele havia perdido com o tempo e não se dera o trabalho de comprar de novo.

Colocou o sorvete em um copo grande, e foi até a sala, onde sentou-se no sofá, com os joelhos encolhidos e os pés em cima do estofado. E com imensa gula passou a passar seu sorvete, isso lembrou-a dos dia dos namorados nos tempo de solteira, sempre imaginara que ao arranjar um seria diferente, a vida é irônica e o sorvete estava acabando.

Voltou a cozinha e repetiu a dose, voltando a se sentar no mesmo lugar. Nesse meio tempo derramou uma gota generosa em sua calça de moletom.

- Droga, isso que dá querer se vingar daquele maldito Uchiha – traquejou desolada.

Era uma de suas calças preferidas pra dias assim, nostálgicos ou cansativos, nesses momentos nada melhor do que uma calça de moletom quentinha, e as mais velhas eram as melhores, pareciam já ter se moldado ao corpo.

Tirou a calça e foi até a lavanderia de calcinha mesmo, os pêlos de sua perna arrepiaram com o frio, mas ela não se importou, jogou a calça em um balde junto com outras roupas, a lavadeira viria pegar elas na segunda.

Largou o copo de sorvete já vazio, na cozinha enquanto fazia o caminho para o quarto novamente. Torcia para que todas as suas calças de moletom não estivessem lavando. Suas preces foram atendias, e ela encontrou mais uma, preta também, com listras roxas, ela tinha praticamente a mesma calça com cores de listras diferentes.

Voltou para o banheiro calculando que já dera tempo do produto fazer efeito. Então o tirou com uma delicadeza quase que desnecessária, usando o chuveirinho dentro do box, e depois os secou com uma nova toalha. Sentou-se novamente na privada e passou a escovar os cabelos, como se fosse um rito, e contava o numero de escovadas que dera, trezentas ao todo, como fazia todos os dias.

Levantou-se e foi colocar as toalhas para secar no varal, que alias o "idiota do seu namorado", não havia concertado ainda, por isso o cordão cedia com o peso da toalha, e esta ficou quase que encostando no chão. Suspirou, parecia que tudo nesse dia dos namorados estava fazendo-a ficar com raiva de seu amor.

Como não tinha mais nada para fazer, resolveu concertar ela mesma, procurou em no quartinho de tralhas pela caixa de ferramentas, e se colocou a serviço. O único detalhe era que ela não era muito habilidosa com ferramentas e enquanto cortava o fio frouxo, acabou se machucando.

O machucado não era muito grande, um corte profundo como a sensibilidade de Sai, ou seja, muito superficial, então ela apenas o colocou na boca para que sua saliva fizesse o trabalho, e concentrou-se na tarefa complexa a sua frente, concertar o varal.

- Já descobri para que os homens servem – resmungou enquanto lutava com o fio, e tentava amarrar ele no gancho.

Terminou o trabalho e levantou-se para observar sua obra prima, e limpando o suor teve que dar o braço a torcer, estava uma "merda", mas ficaria assim mesmo. Depois de todo o trabalho ela não iria refazer o trabalho, nem ver sua primeira tentativa como forma de aprendizado, ela simplesmente deixaria daquele jeito, porque era apenas um varal e ninguém iria "reparar na droga de um varal".

Frustrada voltou para o guardo e se jogou na cama dele, deixando seu corpo descansar, e a mente viajar, nem ao menos se dando conta que se escurecera. Só foi notar quando olhou pela janela e viu a noite sorrindo para ela, estava toda estrelada e com a lua cheia grande e majestosa, perfeito para um dia dos namorados.

Irritada desceu as escadas pulando os degraus, uma coisa que aquela casa tinha era escadas, em praticamente todos os lugares, até mesmo para passar de uma sala para outra tinha pelo menos três degraus. Os únicos lugares isentos da regra eram os quartos, todos amplos e livres de escadas, rampas ou qualquer coisa do genro, e o que Sakura mais gostava, armários enormes e espaçosos.

Colocou água na chaleira para ferver, iria fazer um prato tradicional do time sete, ramém, para comemorar a nostalgia. A chaleira apitou alto a assustando, e interrompendo o fluxo de lembranças que começava a surgir, se apressou para tira-la do fogo usando uma luva daquelas decoradas em forma de cachorro.

Depois de tira-la do fogo e colocar a água em seu potinho de ramém instantâneo, parou para observar o que usava, era de certo muito fofo para a cozinha do Uchiha. Riu ao imaginar ele usando aquilo, riso que se tornou malicioso depois de imaginá-lo usando só aquilo.

Terminou seu Ramém e subiu as escadas, varias delas, e se jogou novamente na cama dele, ou melhor, deles, já que ela passava uma boa parcela de tempo ali. Quanto menos se faz, menos se tem vontade de fazer e ela só tinha vontade de ficar ali eternamente, mas só o fez durante algumas horas quando uma voz tirou-lhe de seu transe, reconheceu-a imediatamente.

- Nossa Sakura, obrigado pela surpresa, você ficou sexy nessa sua roupa – disse irônico, observando ela se levantar e se lançar em seus braços – Mas não precisava fazer tudo isso pra mim.

- Sasuke – disse alto – Você não ia chegar amanhã?

- Apressei as coisas por causa dos dia dos namorados – não era verdade, mas não custava fazer um agrado para a namorada já que não tinha presente.

- Mentiroso, você não liga para essas datas – deu um soco de leve no braço dele, e depois o abraçou mais forte afundando o rosto no peitoral dele.

- Isso sim é uma mentira.

- Você esqueceu nosso aniversario de namoro.

- Hum – dessa vez ela o deixou sem palavras, mas ele sabia bem o que fazer em momentos assim para manter seu orgulho intacto.

Segurou o queixo da jovem delicadamente, e colou seus lábios nos dela, apreciou por um tempo o toque de que sentira falta nessa missão, depois adentrou a boca dela sem pedir permissão, acariciou delicadamente a língua dela, do jeito calma que sabia que deixava ela louca, e depois apressou o ritmo. Uma de suas mãos foi para a cintura dela, e a outra se afundou nos cabelos dela, e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço,

Quando se separou dela sua mão trouxe uma das mechas do cabelo dela até o nariz onde sorveu a fragrância.

- Gostou?

- Hum?

- Do cheiro do meu cabelo – explicou a jovem rindo – É um produto novo que estou passando para ficar mais macio.

- Esta funcionando – deu os ombros, e a trouxe mais perto – Já jantou?

- Já, mas eu faço alguma coisa se você quiser, tem sorvete na geladeira – comentou pensativa, mas ele pareceu não gostar da sugestão – Ou um chocolate quente – mais uma vez a sugestão não agradou – Ou quem sabe você não prefira um café bem amargo – suspirou irritada.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor.

Depositou um leve beijo no pescoço da jovem, ciente de que o corpo dela arrepiava-se com aquele simples toque, sorriu convencido, e passou a beijar toda a extensão. No começo apenas selinhos, um roçar rápido entre as peles, depois passou a se demorar mais imprimindo pouca força, e depois de um tempo já lhe aplicava leves chupões, deixando a área um pouco mais avermelhada, e fazendo Sakura suspirar de prazer. Passou a língua então pelo pescoço, fazendo os joelhos dela dobrarem um pouco.

Aproveitou o momento, e a levantou do chão, mantendo-a presa firmemente a seu corpo pela cintura, e então a arrastou até a cama, onde a deitou delicadamente, ficando por sobre ela, e voltando a beijar-lhe a boca. Estava realmente com muita saudade dela.

Separou-se dela levemente, olhando-a nos olhos, e ele não precisou dizer nada, porque ela sabia entender esse jeito único e característico dele se comunicar, ele era como um código que se decifrava aos olhos dela, e somente dela.

- Feliz dia dos namorados pra você também Sasuke-kum – roçou o nariz no dele de forma meiga, como só ela conseguia ter coragem de ser com ele.

Deu mais um beijo nela, e desceu as calças lentamente, até que se deparou com as calcinhas box.

- Você sabe que eu odeio essas calcinhas irritantes – resmungou.

Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, realmente ele tinha um jeito muito particular de se expressar.

- Achei que gostasse delas quando estavam em mim – ainda rindo, foi em direção ao pescoço dele e esfregou a boca na área, inspirando a fragrância marcante dele.

Ele sorriu de lado com o gesto, e os dois deixaram os corpos caírem relaxados na cama se beijando novamente, era um vicio deles. O Uchiha virou-se para deixar ela por cima do peito dele, e ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos apreciando a companhia.

- Sasuke você viu o varal?

- Uhum,

- O que achou? – perguntou levantando-se para encará-lo.

- De você ter concertado?

- Do que mais seria – respondeu ansiosa – Então o que achou do meu trabalho.

- Sinceramente? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Chato – resmungou decepcionado, esperava que ele mentisse dizendo que fez um bom trabalho.

Sentiu a pressão em sua cintura aumentar, e percebeu que Sasuke ria de si. Ele não propriamente ria, pos isso não seria de seu feitio, mas ela podia identificar o ar debochado em seu rosto.

- Não ria, eu machuquei o dedinho fazendo aquilo – isso só fez aumentar ainda mais a cara de deboche do Uchiha, então ela agarrou o primeiro travesseiro que viu na frente e jogou na cara dele com força – Insensível.

- Você é medica Sakura, a melhor, pode curar qualquer coisa – resmungou por baixo de um travesseiro.

- Custa me mimar um pouquinho?

- Você já é mimada – declarou jogando o travesseiro para longe e depois completou – E irritante.

- Desculpa se o meu jeito me incomoda, mas porque você não pega a sua perfeição e dá o fora daqui? – resmungou virando-se e saindo do peito dele.

- Porque é a minha casa, talvez – começou irônico – Foi só um palpite.

Irritada levantou-se, esquecendo-se que estava com a calça levemente abaixada, e foi em direção a porta, virou o tronco para falar algo para ele, mas se surpreendeu vendo que ele observava um ponto mais em baixo.

- Sasuke seu tarado.

- Essa calcinha não é tão mal assim.

Preparou-se para sair, mas ele apressou em se colocar a frente dela e impedir a passagem.

- Mimada – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido fazendo com que sentisse pequenos choques por todo o corpo – Irritante – murmurou se aproximando mais ainda, colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, e foi conduzindo até a cama, quando esta bateu na altura dos joelhos, a Haruno caiu com o namorado por cima – Será que podemos aproveitar os nossos últimos momentos de dia dos namorados? – ironizou passando a mão pela cintura dela, acariciando-a.

Ele não se importava realmente com aquela data, para ele todos os dias com a namorada eram igualmente especiais, apesar de não falar isso, acreditava que ela soubesse. Afinal ela era a que melhor conseguia traduzi-lo, coisa que nem mesmo o copy-ninja e seu melhor amigo conseguiam, isso porque era necessário dedicação e um talento naturalmente feminino.

A jovem pensou por um momento, ou pelo menos fingiu que o fez. Em seguida laçou o pescoço do namorado.

- Sim podemos – ele avançou sobre os lábios dela, mas ela o impediu – Mas só porque é dia dos namorados – avisou e deixou-se beijar.

Na manhã seguinte seu cabelo estaria desarrumado e sua calça de moletom jogado no chão, mas isso é uma coisa sobre calças de moletom e cabelos, eles nunca duram a uma noite de amor com o poderoso, forte, inteligente, bonito Uchiha Sasuke, namorado é claro de Haruno Sakura.

N/N: Escrevi essa fic para o concurso de dia dos namorados da comunidade Sasuke e Sakura 4ever, ela ganhou o primeiro lugar e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.

Pra comemorar talvez eu faça uma paralela: Sobra calcinhas box, que vai contar o que o Sasuke tem contra as calcinhas da Sakura, e porque ele não admite que é sexy.

Obrigado desde Já...

Brigado galerinha do mal \o/


End file.
